Work holding devices are commonly used in machining parts and frequently require several separate time consuming steps for machine setup. The drawbacks of such conventional devices become increasingly evident when a multiplicity of such units such as vises are used, e.g., in a computerized numerically controlled (CNC) machining center. A variety of different fixturing devices are known and are available for clamping parts on a machine table. These devices, however, are limited to given part sizes, e.g., a maximum length per part, and frequently have a jaw opening capacity less than that desired for certain machining operations.
To allow simultaneous mounting and clamping of multiple parts, certain fixturing devices are known to be provided with a series of vises in a side-by-side arrangement with each vise having a fixed jaw disposed between a pair of movable jaws, all of which are then movable into preselected positions to accommodate parts of a given size.